PR Complications
by ChainedHeart05
Summary: Inspired by the rumors that JB & Selly had flown back to LA for a double date with Demi & CB.   Sonny get jealous reading articles & seeing pictures of Mikayla & Nate on vacation. The story is better than the summary. Promise. I own no one & no show
1. Chapter 1

Sonny sighed in frustration as she checked her Twitter and doing links to sites that showed pictures of Mikalya and Nate on their _romantic_ Hawaiian vacation. She hated seeing Nate all over Mikayla and especially hated having to see the painful kisses. Anyone with eyes could see that Mikayla didn't enjoy them as much as Nate seemed to. Sonny groaned as she put her head down on the table.

"Why don't you give her a call?"

"Ah! Gah! Chad!" Sonny looked up at her 'boyfriend' and smacked him. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

"Well, sorry, _sweetie_," Chad leaned down and placed a kiss on the crown on Sonny's head. "But, I did knock."

"You did?"

"Yes, and if you weren't so busy banging you head and muttering you might have noticed."

"Oh. Sorry. Heh." Sonny looked up apologetically.

"So, why don't you call her? Tell her you miss her?"

"Ugh. I don't know. I mean, despite all things Nate she does seem to be enjoying herself. And we did talk this morning."

"And?"

"And…she misses me too but was also going on about what a beautiful state Hawaii is." Sonny signed as she once again set her head down.

"Why don't you just fly out there and surprise her?"

Sonny scoffed. "Yea, just what we need, more lesbian rumors going around. That's the whole reason we" she said, pointing to Chad and then herself, "are going out. And the reason I pushed Mikayla to do the same with Nate. Ugh. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Sonny banged her head on the table.

"Okaaaay" Chad grabbed Sonny by her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "First of all, I _told _you from the beginning that pushing her into a relationship with Nate was a bad idea. Now, if you don't call Mikayla, I will."

"Fine"

"Wow, really had to twist your arm for that didn't I?" Chad smirked.

"Ha ha." Sonny reached for her phone that was sitting next to her laptop. She dialed Mikayla's number and smiled when she saw the picture for the girl she loved holding a sign that read _I love Sonny_. Not even a full ring later she heard Mikayla on the other end.

"Sonny! Hey ba- uh hey you! What's up?"

"Ugh, lemme guess. Paps?"

"Yea, sorry…" Mikayla grimaced slightly. She hated not being able to talk to Sonny how she would if they were alone or amongst friends.

"It's fine. Not your fault." Sonny grumbled as she turned back to her laptop and unwittingly clicked a link that would set her off.

"I know but…" Sonny didn't hear the rest. She was gawking at the picture in from of her. She couldn't believe that Nate would so blatantly grab Mikayla's…

"…ass!" Chad yelled, surprised Nate would go so far; however the sudden noise made Sonny jump in her seat and nearly drop her phone.

"Damn it Chad! Will you stop doing that?" She scolded, nearly forgetting about the picture currently occupying her screen."

"Sonny? Sweetie, is everything ok?" Mikayla asked worriedly.

"Huh? Yea just…What the hell Mikayla!" Sonny almost yelled into the phone, remembering why she had zoned out in the first place.

"What? Why are you mad?"

"Ok, I know you guys are supposed to be making this _relationship _believable but did he have to grab your ass? He is SO dead." Sonny was fuming.

"Oh. That. Trust me he got a shiner after that but, well, make-up works wonders." Mikayla practically growled.

"Sorry!" Sonny heard Nate yell in the background.

"Ok, this vacation is about to be over." Sonny said as she stood up and walked out of her dressing room, Chad following closely behind.

"Sonny, sweetie, what are you gonna do?" the popstar was a bit scared of what her starlet could have meant. A jealous Sonny was never good.

"I'm taking the next flight to Hawaii and sticking my foot so far up Nate's ass that Chad will be playing nurse for the next year."

"Sonny!" both Mikayla and Chad yelled.

"What?" Sonny growled as she exited the building and headed towards her car.

"Allison. You are not going anywhere." Mikayla said sternly, making Sonny stop walking.

"What?" The actress asked in disbelief.

"You are not coming to Hawaii. Need I remind you this whole thing was _your_ idea.?"

"B-but.."

"NO. You are staying in LA. Got it?"

"Ugh! Fine! But only because I know if I don't listen you're gonna be pissed at me for ruining your stupid little vacation." Sonny turned back towards the studio only to be confronted by a mob of paparazzi that wasn't there earlier. -Where the fuck did they come from?-

"Allison. Seriously? You think that's why I don't want you here?"

"Well why else?"

"So you won't do anything stupid! I don't want either of you to get hurt!"

"Whatever."

"I better get going. I can hear the camera shutters on your side & questioning begin. We both have paps on our ends."

Sonny panicked. She knew she was being irrational but the thought of anyone touching what only she should have access to infuriated her. "Wait! No, Miki…"

"Don't do anything rash Sonny. I'll call you later. Probably tomorrow…"

"No, don't go please…"

"This conversation won't end well. You're not thinking straight. Bye."

"But. Ugh! Damn it!" Sonny put her phone back into her pocket then turned to the paparazzi. "This is all your fault!" she pushed through and entered the buidling, letting out a scream as she walked to her dressing room, Chad trailing far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you reading my other stories: No, I haven't given up. But, I warned you. My updates are almost nonexistent. I'll work on it over the summer though. Promise! Now, this story should be done within the next month. Seriously. Shocker, I know. But it started off as a one-shot then I ended up getting a little more out of the idea that I thought I would. Hope you enjoy my first Lovez fic!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikayla sighed as she hung up her phone and the doors of the elevator closed, shutting the paparazzi's access to the _happy couple_. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"Everything ok?" Nate asked.

"We need to go home."

"But we're supposed to be here a full two weeks. It hasn't even been one."

"I know that but…"

"Sonny."

Mikayla opened her eyes and turned to face Nate. "Yeah."

The doors opened up, and they exited the elevator. They weren't met with any annoying or aggressive paparazzi because they made sure to secure their entire floor. Once they walked into their room they started packing.

"So, how much trouble am I in?" Nate sounded a little worried as he asked.

Mikayla chuckled and shook her head. "Loads. I don't know what you were thinking. You know how Sonny gets."

"I told you I wasn't thinking about you. It's the only way I can make it look like I enjoy kissing you" Nate teased as he finished packing his things.

"Yeah yeah. It's not easy for me though. You're just so…manly with stubble." Mikayla grimaced and shuddered jokingly.

"Well I _am_ a man Mik."

"Really? Not what I heard. At least, not when there's a spider in the room." Mikayla laughed as she closed her suitcase.

"Hey now, those things are freaky."

"Sure, whatever. You ready?"

"Are you sure we can't just stay another day or two? This place is amazing!"

"I know but imagine how much better it could be if I had Sonny & you had your person."

"Ugh. Fine, but only because you're not the only one missing someone." Nate stood up and took both of their suitcases.

"Aww, what a gentleman." Mikayla gave him a kiss on the cheek then went to open the door.

"Yeah, yeah."

The _couple_ made it out without a problem. The fact that they were dressed beyond recognition may have helped. Mikayla had a pair of square framed sunglasses, a shirt that was a couple sizes too big for her and a baggy torn up jeans. Nate, instead of his usual button down shirt and dress pants, was wearing a black beanie, a pair of basketball shorts, and a gray hoodie.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said dressing like shit would get us by unnoticed." Nate whispered as they neared their cab.

"Told ya. We might still get noticed in LA but here they expect us to either be dressed nicely or in a swim suit because we're on a _romantic getaway_"

"You know, as much as I enjoyed these past few days here with you I'm kind of glad to be going home. I'm not so sure I could have gone the whole two weeks away."

"I know what you mean Nate. I told Sonny this wasn't necessary. She's so stubborn! I think she just feels bad because Conrad Studios insists that she and Chad be together. I mean, don't get me wrong, I get jealous seeing them together in public or going to events with them as a couple but I get that until we can come out to the public this is how it's going to be." Mikayla sighed and laid her head on Nate's shoulder.

"I know kid. It sucks. But you know we could break up. Say it was mutual or you can dump me if you want."

"I don't know. I'd have to talk it over with Sonny."

"Well you do that and…"

"It's just….this is all so…Ugh! I hate this. I mean don't get me wrong I love you but more like a brother. I cant sand hiding my relationship with Sonny. And it's only getting harder to refrain from out usual touchy feely ways."

"Look. How about when we get back we all to the movies? You'll be able to sit with Sonny and make it like a sort of date. Besides, it's about time you were seen out in public don't you think? It's been a while since you've hung out. According to the media that is."

"Sounds nice. I just wish we could go on an actual date without disguising ourselves or making it a double date."

"I know, this isn't easy on me either."

Mikayla sighed. She looked out her window as they were driven to the airport and wished it was Sonny next to her instead of Nate. She hoped that they'd be able to come out soon, otherwise their relationship was going to continue suffering.

"Hey, we're here" Nate said as he opened his door. He walked around to open Mikayla's door then grabbed their suitcases from the trunk, only to have their body guard take them. Soon they were surrounded by paparazzi again causing Mikayla to let out a groan of frustration as Nate wrapped his arm around her waist. "We'll be getting on the plane soon. Just, smile for the cameras." he whispered then placed a kiss on her forehead.

Mikayla took a deep breath and was about to force a smile when she felt her phone vibrate indicating that she had a text message. She checked her phone and smiled when she saw it was from Sonny. When she opened it up she knew she wouldn't have to fake a smile at all, because what she saw would keep her smiling through the swarm of paps. The message was simple.

_3 I'll be waiting._

Mikayla couldn't wait to surprise Sonny, who was simply waiting for a call. As her and Nate walked to their terminal she started devising a plan. A plan to show Sonny Monroe that no matter what, she loved her. She looked back down at the text and sent a quick reply, ignoring the flashes and questions that came her way.

_3_


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N**_**: Due to technical difficulties it may be about a month or so before I can update again…I'm sorry folks. I was actually doing well on PR Complications too. I mean, I had stuff ready to go…hopefully it won't be any longer than a month. It'd be better if it was sooner…obviously. But thank you, for your patience. As long as people keep reading & reviewing I know I'll keep writing. You guys are awesome for putting up with my ridiculous updating schedule. Heh Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Chaaaaad." Sonny whined from her couch. After the scene with the paparazzi she was sent home and asked to relax seeing as how she'd been on edge throughout the week.

"Soonnnyyyy." Chad laughed earning him a glare from Sonny. "Oh come on. She said she'd call tomorrow. And she did send a little heart sign in response to your text so she can't be too mad."

"Pfftt…you obviously don't know Mik very well." She sighed as she took the drink Chad was offering. "And I can't believe you won't let me have a _real_ drink." She grumbled as she sipped on her Coke.

"What are you talking about? It's real. See you can hold it and take a dri…Ow!" Chad rubbed the back of his head as he pouted. "Not cool hun."

"Yeah well you're being an ass…" As Sonny stood up to get another Coke her phone went started to buzz. She eagerly answered without even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Miki baby I'm so so…"

"**What the hell were you thinking? Have you seen what they're saying online? After all the trouble…**"

Sonny winced as she held the phone away from her, waiting for the yelling to stop.

"Maybe you should have checked the caller ID" Chad whispered, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh shut up."

"**ALLISON MONROE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?**"

"Yeah. Yes, Martha I'm here. Sorry."

"**Care to explain to me why there are articles online saying that you've gone off the deep end today?**"

"I may have had a not so pleasant conversation with Mikayla over the phone outside the studio…"

"**Oh, Sonny.**" Martha sighed,"**I don't understand why you're putting yourself through this. I told you that your relationship with Chad was only temporary, until the season is over. You shouldn't have pushed Mikayla into a PR relationship.**"

"Geez, ok I get it! I wish people would stop reminding me that this is all my fault." Sonny sighed as she sat back down. "So how bad is it?"

"**Well, I managed to make things right, saying you were having a terrible day and just found out that you're plans to hold a charity ball fell through.**"

"Charity ball? What for?"

"**The LBGT community. Trevor Hotline.**"

"What? Are you trying to out me Martha Jones?"

"**No. Just, Look. I may be your publicist but I care about you. Sonny, you need to come out soon or else things will just get worse for you. And I'm not just talking about your relationship with Mikayla. You're career will suffer more if you aren't true to yourself that if you come out.**"

"I…but. It's not just my career. Mikayla's too. Thanks though. Guess I've got to talk things over with Miki soon then."

"**Just remember, after this season of So Random you are free to date whoever you like publicly. You have a very strong and dedicated fan base. You've made your place in Hollywood.**"

"Thanks Martha. I know you're just looking out for me."

"**Anytime kiddo. Take care of yourself now.**"

'I will. Bye." Sonny hung up her phone and turned to face Chad. "So, Martha thinks it'd be best to come out sooner rather than later."

"You do realize we've all been saying that right? You're just too damn stubborn and keep using your career as an excuse."

"Not just mine it's…" "Mikayla's too, I know. But when has she ever been worried about that?" Chad looked down at his phone as it buzzed. "Why don't you just admit that you're scared?" He asked before getting up to take his call in private "Hey baby…"

Sonny scoffed, "Scared…please." She walked into her kitchen, surprised to find her mom in there.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day? Yell at any paps today?" Her mom asked, amused.

"Ugh…mooom…"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She chuckled.

"Whatever, when did you get home?" Sonny asked as she sat on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"When you were on the phone with Martha." Her mom set a bowl of cookie dough ice cream in from of her.

"Mmm…just what I needed."

"So how's Mikayla?" Her mom asked as she sat down next to Sonny with a bowl of her own.

"She's fine. Enjoying her little _romantic getaway_."

"Sweetie, you know she'd rather be with you right?"

"I know…but still."

"Hey, she'll be back before you know it. Maybe sooner."

Sonny turned to look at her mom suspiciously, "What do you know?"

"Nothing." Her mom stood up, taking her plate to the sink. "But you never know…" She left the kitchen, leaving a confused Sonny behind.

"Well that was weird."

"What was weird." Chad asked as he took the now empty seat besides Sonny.

"My mom."

"Oh. Well, good news!" Chad said cheerfully.

"Mikayla has publicly humiliated Nate, declared her love for me and the public couldn't be happier?"

"Well…no. You and I have a movie date tomorrow!"

"How is that good news?" Sonny pushed her half empty bowl to Chad who'd been eyeing it hungrily.

"Thanks." He ate a spoonful of ice cream, "Mmmm…and hey! You get to hang out with me! How is that _not _good news?"

"So self centered. I guess a movie isn't such a bad idea. Guess if _Nakayla_ can have a good time so can we."

"Then it's settled!" Chad got up from his seat and made his way towards the door. "Make sure you dress nice!" He said over his shoulder as he typed out a text.

_ Movie is on for tomorrow. She has no idea. =) _

_ Awesome! Thanks Chad. You're the best! -Mik_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**OK so I deserve to be severally punished! I'm SORRY. But honestly if you've read my profile you should know I'm the worst at updating. If you're reading any of my other stories I know I suck. I really have no idea when those will be updated. I'm stuck. Real bad. This one though, think another 2 or 3 chapters and it'll be done. Hope you enjoyed the update!**_

_**OH! I may have a few one shot coming up soon. Although, I guess with me no one knows when "soon" is… **_


End file.
